The invention relates to a device to press a rotatably supported shaft of a rotor of a spindle motor for a hard disk drive into a shaft receiving portion of an associated stator housing by means of a first pressing tool acting on the rotor and a second pressing tool acting on the stator housing.
In the devices known to date, the force to press the shaft into the shaft receiving portion via the rotor and the stator housing is introduced in such a way that process tolerances are created on the one hand, and damage to the bearing system can also not be excluded on the other hand.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a device to press the shaft of the rotor into the shaft receiving portion inasmuch as high manufacturing precision, with low process tolerances in particular, can be achieved.